


Four Hands

by dfbytc



Series: Orama [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, PWP, Penetrative Sex, Touch Deprivation, Voyeurism, ok.....I lied.... here is a part two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dfbytc/pseuds/dfbytc
Summary: Another night. A second dream.





	Four Hands

**Author's Note:**

> feel ʎlʇɔǝɟɹǝd confused

Hakyeon opens his eyes.

He is in the same room again, but some things are different.

Something, something…

There is a chest of drawers. The tapestry looks old and kind of tacky with floral applications, but undeniably beautiful at the same time. The white curtains are moving in the light breeze again.

He blinks, and the black cat reappears, sitting on top of the dark wood of the furniture. The cat looks at him, then bows its head down to jump off, down on the now blue carpet. When Hakyeon looks down the cat has vanished, just like that.  
  
He breathes in, closes his eyes.  
  
There is this something again.  
  
In the air, on his skin.  
  
His hair stands on end.  
  
He opens his eyes, and he is sitting down now, on a leather sofa, in the dark corner of the room.

With his dark clothes he threatens to vanish in the shadows.

Suddenly, he is there.

Taekwoon.  
  
He is standing in front of the chest of drawers, grabs the sole glass of water on top. He puts it up to his lips and downs it.

“No, don’t!” Hakyeon wants to shout, but Taekwoon is already down on the floor, the glass shattering beside him.  
  
Next thing he knows, Taekwoon’s doppelganger is standing in the room, looking down on the man on the floor. The blond man doesn’t move, doesn’t seem to notice Hakyeon.

He bows down to Taekwoon. His fingers carefully cup his face. Taekwoon traces his lips with his thump, caresses the moveless body’s cheek before he moves to his hair, then he bows down further, whispers something into his ear.  
  
The man on the floor suddenly breathes in, fighting for oxygen like a drowning man.

He is awake again, finds his twin’s eyes.

The other man smiles as Taekwoon says something, something…

Something Hakyeon cannot understand. Hakyeon can hear his voice, but it’s like gibberish.  
  
The kneeling man lays beside Taekwoon, caresses his face sweetly. Taekwoon says something again, and although Hakyeon doesn’t understand, doesn’t know what is going on, he feels the little something is the air again, taunting him.  
  
Taekwoon says something for the third time and he raises his arm, weakly leading his hand to his twin’s face.  
  
The twin proceeds with the sweet gesture, seemingly sweettalking, then pulls Taekwoon into his arms. He is patting his head, brushing over his shoulders, and Hakyeon wished it was him instead laying there.

The twin smiles again and then he kisses Taekwoon, and Hakyeon’s heart skips a beat.

Taekwoon starts melting, his fists clinging onto the other man’s black shirt. Hakyeon can see how the twin uses his tongue to tease him, and Taekwoon gasps ever so slightly, a shiver erupting from within him that causes his body to shake.

Hakyeon’s nails dig into the leather seat’s arms. The twin’s fingers wander to Taekwoon’s dark green shirt, and the blouse falls open, button after button, showing more and more of Taekwoon’s milky skin. The other’s fingers wander to Taekwoon’s chest, trap a nipple between pointing and middle finger. Taekwoon gasps, throws his head back. The twin licks up his neck, over his Adam’s apple, and Taekwoon whimpers. The twin looks up and catches Hakyeon’s eyes, and Hakyeon swallows.

Hakyeon wants to leave his seat and do something, anything, but he can’t. He is paralysed, and when he wants to huff and puff in frustration, he realises he is mute.  
  
The twin pulls the belt out of Taekwoon’s pants and Hakyeon sees that Taekwoon is moaning, the thought alone of what will follow leaving his insides heaving, his chest rising up and down.

Hakyeon feels as if he can feel Taekwoon’s heart beneath the ribs pump, and his own heart is in his throat.

The twin bites and kisses down his chest now, and Taekwoon throws his arms around his shoulders, his voice sounding so alluring, with its high pitch and breathy attempts to say something, and the other continues until he is down Taekwoon’s crotch, pulls off his pants.

Hakyeon gasps, on the verge of losing it.

He can’t move, and he needs to move so desperately. His arousal is torturing him, and he wants something, anything, the slightest touch would be enough.  
  
Hakyeon straight out moans when he witnesses the twin pushing Taekwoon’s legs apart, and Taekwoon’s eyes dart to him.

“Hakyeon…” he mouths, a sole word that makes sense in this chaos of syllables, and he smiles.

Hakyeon's helplessness is killing him.

The other man enters Taekwoon with his fingers, and Taekwoon bends off the floor, moaning aloud as he is being manipulated.

Taekwoon doesn’t turn his face away, doesn’t want to look anywhere else but Hakyeon. His lips stretch involuntarily as a moan leaves his mouth, and he glisters with sweat, with flushed cheeks and meddled hair.

Hakyeon wants a bite.

Plump and ripe, ready for harvesting, he lays displayed there, falling apart and only looking at Hakyeon, whining and sighing with every movement.

“Oh, oh Taekwoon…”

The other man pulls himself out, spits in his hand to get himself slick, pushed his length down.

When he positions himself at Taekwoon’s entrance, Hakyeon chokes because he feels it too, he fucking feels it too, and then Taekwoon reaches out to grab his own cock, and Hakyeon feels his grip alike. He shrieks as the overwhelming stimulations hit him all at once.

Taekwoon is both inside him and on him, and he just can’t move, shaking on the spot, bows over as Taekwoon hits a sweet spot that drives him crazy.

Both men look at him with satisfied smiles, pull and push and Hakyeon shouts at them to stop because he can’t take anymore, breathing burns him up further and he wants nothing more than to touch himself to come and breathe.

“Hakyeon,” Taekwoon moans as his twin now slams into him, the noise filthy and obscene, burning into Hakyeon’s brain, and the later cries out again.

“Hakyeon…!”

“Oh, please, please, I-!”

“Ah!” Taekwoon bends off the floor as the man above him holds his ankles, hits him with a rhythm so typical for Taekwoon, so much like his performance on stage, and Hakyeon realises he can never look at Taekwoon performing again without visualising these thrusts, without imagining him hitting him deep and good and looking so good with his mouth agape and his brows furrowed.

“Taek-!”

Hakyeon feels his body failing him, and before he faints his orgasm hits him, takes him away, and the last thing he remembers seeing is Taekwoon’s red face, liquid spurted all over his chest, his lips, eyes.

 


End file.
